bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Battle of Beauties: Bella Pelear vs Rukia Kuraihi
Meeting A small portal opened outside East Rukon. Out of it came a beautiful woman in white robes, carrying a dark staff with a topaz jewel. She surveyed the area and said, "So much has changed." She sat down underneath a tree and started to polish her staff. Suddenly, a black portal opened on the other side of the tree that the woman was sitting under. A loud thump couldbe heard, "Owie. I should've been more careful." said another voice, a female voice. The woman in white robes looked over and asked, "Are you alright?" The pink-haired girl looked up, "Um, yes, i'm okay. Thank you though." she replied, getting up. The woman in white robes smiled and said, "Well, that's good." She got up and asked, "What's your name?" The pink haired girl smiled, "My name's Bella Pelear, what's yours?" "I'm Rukia, Rukia Kuraihi," responded the woman. "Nice to meet you!" Bella chirped, holding her hand out. "So whacha doin here in Soul Society?" "I'm just here to relax," said Rukia. She shook Bella's hand and said, "What about you?" "Mmm, im here to meet my cru... I mean my friend!" she replied innocently, smiling. She looked around, "But, he ain't here right now." Rukia looked skeptically at Bella, "Your...what?" "Ah, nevermind... well, I do need someone to talk to... about... something." Bella nerviously responded. Rukia smiled and said, "Go ahead, I'm all ears." Discussion "Well, you see. I really like this guy... you could even say love..." she started, blushing and looking down. "But, he is alwasy busy and swamped with issues that he helps with... that he can't tell that I feel this way, and I don't know if he feels the same way." Bella continued. Rukia smiled and said, "I know what that is like. There's this guy I liked a long time ago, and he was a busy guy." "Really? Hmm..." she replied, "She has a wierd scent... similar to that guy who fought Kakashi Hikaru..." she thought to herself. She looked back down, and then back to Rukia, "So, tell me, who is this guy you like?" "He's actually my husband," responded Rukia. Bella's eyes widened, "Really? Who is he?" Rukia looked to the clear sky, "His name is Hikaru Kurosaki." Bella smiled, "Well, then it's fair to tell you mine's name. His name is Seireitou Kuchiki." she replied. Rukia looked over at Bella and said, "Seireitou? I remeber him when he was a little kid." She smirked and said, "He sure was a feisty little guy." Bella smiled, "Really? How so? Tell me what you know about him!" she chirped, wanting to know more about Seireitou that she didn't know. "Seireitou was a really cute kid. He never met me, but I always watched over him. He entered the Shinigami Academy at a young age. He sure was talented; he aced every class. He was seen as an asset to the Soul Society, so he graduated early. He had also mastered Bankai by then." She looked down. "Unfortunatly, he was kinda selfish back then. He killed the current 6th Division Captain of that time, and he became the new captain. Guess he got paid back for that when Aizen took him for his hollowfication experiments. Seireitou had to leave the Soul Society because of this." Bella frowned slightly, "Oh... I see..." she stated looking down, but then looked back up, blushing. "Wait! Why were you watching over him??" she asked, interested. Rukia smiled and said, "I was like a guardian angel to him. I wanted to make sure he lived long enough to defeat a certain person." "A certain person? Whom might that be?" she asked, confused. Rukia looked down, "Termino..." Bella stared down, eyes widened and shocked, "Tell me... is Sei destined or something? Tell me everything you know..." she asked. Rukia sighed and said, "After Termino was defeated by Unagi Kuchiki, bout 10,000 years or so back, Termino swore he would destroy Unagi's descendants. Seireitou is destined to destroy Termino." Bella smiled, "Then I'll help him to defeat Termino!" she declared. Rukia looked down and said, "It is something he has to do on his own." She then noticed a small hole on Bella's stomach. She then asked, "Are you an Arrancar?" Bella looked over to her and nodded, "Yes. The former Los Cinco Dios Tercera, Bella Pelear." she replied to Rukia. Rukia smiled, "That can't be right, you're too cute and innocent to be an Arrancar, even less chance of you being an Espada." Bella chuckled and blushed, "Thank you. But it's true. I was apart of the generation of Arrancar before Termino took control. Back when Los Cinco Dios were in charge of Hueco Mundo." Rukia smirked, "Well, you aren't lying. But really," Rukia scooted over to Bella, "You just look like too innocent of an Arrancar to look like a fighter. You remind me of myself when I was a bit younger." Bella smiled, "That means alot. But no offense, but I believe I'm stronger then you." she stated, continuing to smile. Rukia ruffled Bella's hair with her hand, "Wanna bet?" Proven Power Bella smiled, and backed up, "You challenging me?" Rukia picked up her staff, and stood in an battle stance, "If you're up to it." Bella grinned, "It'll be over in a flash!" she chirped. She then saw that Rukia disappeared from her vision. "You're right, Bella," said Rukia, "It will be over in a flash." Rukia slammed the top of her staff against Bella's back. However, Rukia meerly slammed a mass of spiritual energy left there in Bella's afterimage. Next minute, Bella was high in the sky, "Nice try! Also, you can call me Aly!" she called out. Rukia smirked, "I never expected for that to hit though, but," Her staff started to glow, "I'll make sure I don't hold back against such a powerful opponent." Rukia then held her staff horizantally in front of her. "Strike all who oppose you, Chiyuguntou!" Bella smiled, "Whoa. What a beautiful Zanpakuto." she gawked. She then dropped to the floor, on her feet. She stared up, and grinned. Rukia examined the sword in her hands. It was an elegant sword, a golden hilt, and 2 pure white blades, like snow. The first blade had an engraving that said, "To Protect and Love," and the other had an engraving that said, "To Attack and Cherish." The blades also emitted a powerful aura of spirit energy, but it was calm and pleasant. The brown grasses around Rukia instantly turned an emerald color, and flowers sprung up. Rukia bent down to pick one of the flowers and said, "My Zanpakutou gives life to all whom is it's radius. It also is a great healer, but strangely..." The sword began to emit a powerful aura, giving the impression of white flames sparking from the blades, "It excels in attack. Interesting, no?" Bella narrowed her eyes, smiling, "Interesting, yes." she replied. She then pointed her hand towards Rukia, and yelled out "Sanctus Orbis!". Suddenly, she gathered reiatsu into her hand, and threw it at Rukia, blinding her slightly. During this window of opertunity, Bella summoned more reiatsu to her other hand and fired a powerful Cero at the stunned Rukia, exploding upon impact. The land around Rukia was nothing but a crater now. Rukia's spirit energy had also disappeared. "Nice try." Bella looked behind to see Rukia, but with wings. Rukia smirked and said, "I won't be so easily defeated by a Cero blast, girl." She brung her sword down on Bella, leaving a gash on Bella's back.